Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnifying devices and, more specifically, to a magnification apparatus for selectively magnifying information display windows. The present invention, an attachable and detachable magnification power lens, is an apparatus which is selectively attached and/or detached by means of a strap and can be selectively semi-permanently attached to such devices as, cellular telephones, beepers, cordless telephones, airplane gauges and instruments, CB's, boat gauges and instruments, car gauges and instruments, stereo display windows, TV display windows, VCR display windows, DVD display windows, home phone displays Caller ID's displays, hospital equipment displays, electrical readouts, heart monitors, military electronic displays and gauges computer monitors, and/or any device having a display window that is difficult to read.
The magnification apparatus includes a housing containing an adjustable extension member and a plastic magnification lens. The adjustable extension member and lens may be adjusted until enlargement of the display window has been achieved. The lens tabs provide a means of orientating the magnifying lens in a spaced relationship between the users visual clarity and the object of magnification. The magnification apparatus is selectively placed, positioned and secured to a display window by means of adhesive or elastic, rubber, or leather strap.
The present invention is a means of improving the quality of visual clarity to people with poor vision and often need magnification lens to read small display windows. With the ever-expanding use of cellular phones, beepers and cordless phones with small, hard to read display windows, there is an increasing requirement for enlargement. The present invention provides a means of optical enlargement to determine the accuracy of the information displayed on the units display window.